1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pipetting device for aspirating liquid into a pipette and dispensing liquid from the pipette.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known pipetting devices, e. g. from the German patent publication No. 3818704 or U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,061, 4,624,147 and 6,240,791, for aspirating liquid into a pipette and dispensing liquid from the pipette. Such pipetting devices comprise a housing, usually with rectangular cross-section, consisting of one part being the handle, and the other sleeve-shaped part, to which the pipette holder assembly is mounted generally perpendicularly. Moreover the device comprises a liquid aspiration button and a liquid dispensing button, both mounted in the handle.